


Vibrant Daisies

by Inhale_Lucifer



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhale_Lucifer/pseuds/Inhale_Lucifer
Summary: When Ranboo sneaks out of a syndicate meeting to deliver flowers to Tubbo he finds a menacing surprise waiting for him inside his home...Prompt by Tubbo from Ranboo’s stream.
Relationships: Ranboo & Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 229





	Vibrant Daisies

Ranboo kicked snow off of his boots as he made his way to Snowchester. He held a bouquet of flowers - mostly white as Tubbo preferred “plain” flowers - under his arm. He stood at Snowchester’s gate for a while as the biting cold nipped at his skin and the wind toyed with his cape. 

Ranboo had been flipping through his notebook in the middle of the syndicate meeting as he had no plans on paying attention to it. He joined in the first place to do as much as he can to protect Tubbo, but otherwise he would take no part in their doings. The syndicate members were discussing their agenda while Ranboo had been looking at his own and found one thing on the list he hadn’t completed: delivering flowers to Tubbo.

Since Tubbo lived in a cold environment no flowers grew anywhere around him, and he had no patience to find a plains biome far out from his home just for some measly plants. “Although, flowers would be some nice decor around here,” Tubbo said. Ranboo had agreed.

Ranboo left in the middle of the meeting with the excuse that he had forgotten to feed his pets for about a week now. “Er- uh- memory, ya know?” he stumbled on his words, but it was a believable excuse. Techno had let him go on the premise that he would return an hour later. Ranboo fled to Snowchester with a bundle of flowers by his side the moment he was out of their sight.

He was now at Tubbo’s door. The house emitted no light from its windows and it remained relatively quiet.  _ Must be asleep,  _ thought Ranboo.  _ I’ll make sure he wakes up to a nice little surprise from me. _

He opened the door gently as to make no noise, should he wake up Michael who was on the second floor. He widened his eyes at the upturned furniture and fallen picture frames on the floor. The place looked as though it had been thoroughly ransacked.

Ranboo dropped the bundle of flowers at the door’s threshold and raced upstairs. He was running ideas through his head and he didn’t like a single one of them. He flung himself onto the second floor landing and looked around the room for Michael. 

He was nowhere to be seen.

Ranboo was about to run up to the third floor to look for him there when he heard a soft scratching noise coming from somewhere in the room. He rummaged through his inventory quickly to find torches to place down. He lit the room up and the closer he got to the back of the room, the louder the scratching was. He eventually stopped next to a bookshelf where the scratching was the loudest. Ranboo moved the bookshelf out of the way and revealed Michael huddling in a hole behind it. He turned around and cowered away from Ranboo when he tried to put a hand on the young child’s shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, it’s all right, see?” Ranboo cooed to Michael softly once he had the toddler in his arms. Ranboo let him down, and he scurried away to the first floor. 

Ranboo spotted a note sticking to the back of the bookshelf and picked it up.  _ Sorry. Didn’t want him to see,  _ it read. It was written in loose cursive and spanned across the entire note. He recognized whose handwriting this was - it was Techno’s.

“Tubbo?” Ranboo called out. No answer. 

Ranboo let the note float down to the floor and started up the climb to the third level. He called out for Tubbo again, but there was no reply. He started placing torches down to light the third floor, until he saw red out of the corner of his eye. 

He turned around and went to it, finding a puddle of slick blood pooling around a still Tubbo. 

“Tubbo!” Ranboo cried out. He rushed over to the collapsed figure on the floor and held two fingers to his neck. No pulse. Ranboo’s blood ran cold. 

“Why was Techno here…?” Ranboo asked softly to himself. 

He gently laid Tubbo down and went over to the bed. He was about to sit down on it and start thinking about what to do when he found another note. He picked it up immediately and read it aloud. 

“I know you’ve been sneaking out and visiting him. Niki had followed you out one time and trailed you back here, so I knew, but this wasn’t about you, trust me. I just knew you would come back here and find him. I hold no hard feelings over you, so you’re allowed to come back to the syndicate. You are always welcomed here.”

Ranboo’s eyes watered. “Was convincing you not enough?” he asked to Techno, who was miles away. When the syndicate members first found Snowchester they arrived to investigate, looking for any forming governments to quell. They met Tubbo there and interrogated him promptly. Ranboo dreaded every second of it and tried intervening. “Trust me, it has nowhere near enough power or organization to even be considered a government!” Ranboo had said, which was false since Tubbo had nukes; but they hadn’t known that just yet. Or have they?

_ You are always welcomed here.  _ Ranboo would be welcomed back like nothing happened. He didn’t want to act like nothing happened. He wanted to  _ scream  _ at Techno, ask him  _ What is wrong with you?,  _ beg him about why he killed Tubbo, even though the answer was supposedly in front of him. 

He would not be returning. He would be running away, with Michael in his arms and belongings on his back. He’d take his pets by a leash. They would go somewhere, far from anybody. Nobody would find them. 

But first, he buried Tubbo.

Although it was useless Ranboo couldn’t help but bandage the wound at Tubbo’s neck. It was deep - like he was stabbed - so first he sewed it.  _ Deep gashes have to be seen shut.  _ Once he was finished he cut the remaining thread away. It was like treating someone alive, like Ranboo thought that Tubbo was somehow only unconscious. 

Ranboo laid him gently in a shallow pit outside Snowchester’s walls. He positioned Tubbo’s arms to form a cross on his chest and laid the bouquet of flowers on his arms. 

After being left in the cold for some time, the daisy petals froze over and cracked away at the lightest touch. Some petals broke off when Ranboo was placing them down. They clung around Tubbo’s head, forming a crown around him.  _ Or a halo. _

Finally, Ranboo covered the body in dirt. He left with Michael clinging to his arm. He was headed back to the Arctic, where he promised that would be the last anyone saw of him before disappearing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Tubbo on Ranboo’s stream. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
